


The Ardhalis Police Officer's Guidelines and Duties Handbook

by HeartofMossyStone



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Fandom
Genre: F/M, These Idiots, but if you think hugging is scandalous, shouldn't upset anyone, they're in love but they don't know it, this is not for you, this references Harvey's death but it's not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartofMossyStone/pseuds/HeartofMossyStone
Summary: Kym had entertained a whim, once the thought occurred to her, and checked the Ardhalis Police Officer’s Guidelines and Duties Handbook for whether a Lieutenant was supposed to pull his least-favorite Sergeant away from a crime scene and hold her while she had a breakdown, but...In any case, if Will was doing his duty by checking in on her, she would certainly return the favor.
Relationships: William Hawkes/Kym Ladell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	The Ardhalis Police Officer's Guidelines and Duties Handbook

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to E, who has stayed up with me until unholy hours, discussing Kywi. To E, who read all of PH because I asked her to read this, and she wanted to know more. To E, and thanks for the gelato.

_ A thick darkness pooled around her feet, spilling through the open door. The acrid stench of death surrounded her, choking out her breaths and clinging to her skin. She could not see past the black cloud, into the room, into whatever evil was before her, but she could feel it. Her muscles seized up and her eyes watered. She could not breathe, she could not breathe, she could not- _

_ Arms closed around her from behind, trapping her, dragging her, choking her and she  _ could not breathe.

Kym Ladell bolted upright, trying desperately to draw in a full breath, only to have it smothered by the pillow pressed over her face.  _ Ah _ . The morning sun had broken through the window and Kym, as usual, had dragged her pillow over her head. One of these days she was going to end up suffocating herself. 

She knotted her hands up in the blankets, which were tossed askew upon the bed—she must have flailed more than usual—and tried to clear her head. The nightmare was not unexpected, just one more to add to the list. It had begun after Harvey’s death, when she happened upon him in the janitor’s closet. 

Kym reminded herself that the arms closing around her were not those of a corpse. They were not suffocating her, trapping her, or dragging her down into that hellish darkness. They were Will’s arms, and he was… Well, he was doing his duty as Lieutenant. 

_ Liar _ . 

It was Lauren’s teasing voice that Kym heard in her head, as it always was, when she tried to shove thoughts away. Sure, she wasn’t technically lying to herself—to lie, she would have to know what William  _ was _ doing, and the fact was that she simply didn’t. She had entertained a whim, once the thought occurred to her, and checked the  _ Ardhalis Police Officer’s Guidelines and Duties Handbook _ for whether a Lieutenant was supposed to pull his least-favorite Sergeant away from a crime scene and hold her while she had a breakdown, but the search had yielded no results. 

So, while she knew that what he had done was not within William’s duties, she did not know why he had done it. She pondered for a moment more, staring down at the sheets, counting her breaths, and waiting for her hands to stop shaking. At last, she decided that she likely had just tripped over her own feet, and William was catching her to keep from being knocked over in turn. That made sense. Pulling her into his chest was a follow-through. Like feeling the recoil of a gun, instead of tensing. 

Quite satisfied with her latest explanation, as though she didn’t sift her brain for a new one every time her dreams took her back to that day, Kym hopped to her feet and dressed for work. 

And she was late. 

Kym skidded around the corner and into the doors of the APD. Backing up, she rubbed her forehead and tried again, this time opening the door before attempting to cross the threshold. It worked better. She crept down the hall, peeking around every corner and doorway to make sure that Will wasn’t waiting to murder her for tardiness. She didn’t think that fell under his duties listed in the  _ APOGaDH _ either, but it wouldn’t stop him. 

Fortunately, the coast was clear and she had a direct shot to her desk. On her way, she snatched a random file from Lila’s desk, holding it in front of her in hopes that she would seem more like she had been in the office for a while. Silently congratulating herself, Kym slid into her seat and shoved the pilfered folder into a drawer.

When she looked up, Lila was blinking at her, mouth opening and closing, but no sound coming out. Kym grinned at her and made a shushing motion, jerking her head towards William’s desk, where the Lieutenant sat, head bowed low over papers, scribbling away. Kym relaxed.

“Thoughtful of you to join us, Ladell.” He didn’t even look up.  _ Jerk. _

“Whatever do you mean, Willame? I’ve been here for hours.”

“Then I must have gone deaf, because the office has been silent  _ for hours _ .” He finally looked up at her, and he seemed as annoyed as he sounded. There were dark circles under his eyes, and his brows were furrowed, as though he’d been squinting all morning. He looked more like Lukas than himself.

Kym blinked back at him, eyes wide with mock innocence. Will just scoffed and turned back to his papers. Triumphant, Kym turned to the day’s pile of paperwork on the corner of her desk, and felt instantly deflated. Perhaps she would have had to do less work if she had kept him arguing. Sighing, she pulled down the top file and got to work. 

A couple of drearily, sleep-inducingly silent hours later, Lauren paused by her desk, two fresh mugs of coffee in her hands. She set one down in front of Kym, whose eyelids had begun to droop. 

“You’re being awfully quiet today.” 

Kym hummed, taking a long sip of the coffee. “It’s best not to draw attention when he’s like this. I don’t want to be the department’s next homicide victim.”

Lauren scoffed, “As if. You two drive me crazy.” She headed back towards her desk. “If you really want to keep a low profile, try not to fall asleep again.” 

Kym did try, truly, but she blinked and the next time she opened her eyes, the sun was low and her jacket was draped over her shoulders. No, not her jacket, that was still on the hook behind her desk. Ah, what did it matter? She tugged it closer. 

Then she jolted into awareness, forehead slamming into her desk as she over-corrected on her way to sitting up straight. 

Lauren looked over. “Nice of you to join us. Good job with the whole “staying awake” thing.”

“I was perfectly awake the whole time,” Kym lied. “Is this your jacket?”

“Why would I be wearing a men’s jacket? It’s Will’s.”

Kym turned paler than usual. “Willame knew I fell asleep?” She patted her face. “Am I really alive?”

Lila broke in. “He saw that you were asleep and put his coat over you. I think he’s worried.”

“It’s disgusting,” Lukas agreed. “Gestures of affection should be banned from the office on pain of slow torture.” 

“Why would  _ Willame _ be worried about me? That’s ridiculous. I’m fine.” 

Lauren’s eyes flashed towards her, but Kym pointedly did not meet her gaze. 

“Because you were late.” Will spoke up. He was leaning against the doorframe, watching her. “Because you were silent all morning. Because there have been no explosions, coffee cup castles, paper airplanes made of important files, or disturbingly loud noises all day. Because it’s my duty to make sure everyone here is doing alright.” He pushed off the wall and headed to his desk, setting a fresh mug of coffee next to an ever-tidy stack of files. “If you won’t be needing it anymore, may I have my jacket back?”

Kym started. She hadn’t realized that she still had it drawn tight around her. “No problem, Willame. Catch!”

She balled it up and hurled it across the room at him, harder than necessary. Everyone in the office went silent as it smacked him in the face, then fell to his desk, one sleeve dropping into the steaming coffee mug. 

Will picked it up and shook it out, ringing the sleeve out over his wastebin. “I don’t know why I was worried about you, Ladell. You’re clearly fine.” He sat down and continued his work, not looking at her again. 

A collective exhale went through the room, but Kym’s relief was overshadowed by embarrassment. She sat down quickly and went through the paperwork on the corner of her desk as quickly as possible. She would never do anything right, not in Will’s eyes. Ah, who was she kidding? She would never do anything Will-related right, not even in her own eyes. 

As her pen flew across the papers, she prayed for the day to end. 

_ In. Out. Aim. Fire. _

_ In. Out. Aim. Fire.  _

_ In. Out. Aim—Fire, fire, fire, fire, fire, fire, fire, fire, click, click, click.  _

Kym kept pulling the trigger, despite knowing that the magazine was empty. Even with the way her hands were shaking, not a single bullet had gone astray. Sighing, she lowered the handgun and released the magazine. She took her time reloading it, trying to sort through her thoughts and figure out what was upsetting her so badly. 

Her reasoning kept circling back to Will, but she dismissed it every time. Today certainly hadn’t been their worst fight, but she felt more upset than ever before. What was different? 

She slid the last round into the magazine and loaded it into her gun. She lifted it, sighting down the barrel, then paused, dropping her hands. Was she…? She counted the days, trying to find a reason for her unbalance—but no, that should be next week. Shrugging, she raised the gun.

_ In. Out. Aim. Fire. _

_ In. Out.  _

“Hey.”

_ Spin around, drop to one knee to avoid blows, take aim, observe target— _

“LAUREN. I could have shot you!” 

“Don’t do that. It would be a waste of bullets.”

Kym snorted, flicking her gun’s safety on and setting it on the loading shelf, muzzle pointed downrange. “What’s up?”

Lauren bit her lip. “I’m sorry to bother you here… I just wanted to make sure you’re okay. You know you can talk to me if you want to.”

“Of course I can!” Kym grinned widely. “You don’t have to worry, it was just an off day.”

Lauren cocked her head to one side, but Kym knew that she wouldn’t find any lies. By all rights, she  _ didn’t  _ have to worry, and it  _ was _ an off day. “Alright,” she finally acquiesced. “ _ Oh. _ Are you—”

“ _ No. _ That’s next week.” 

Lauren nodded slowly, but Kym could tell she was still thinking. 

“Hey,” she said, “You have your fancy lie-detector-brain, right? Well, I have a worry-detector-brain, and I can tell you’re still thinking about this. Stop. I’m okay.” She smiled at Lauren again, but this time it felt genuine. 

Apparently, Lauren thought the same, because she returned the smile. “Alright, I just wanted to be sure. I have to go now. Don’t stay too late, okay?”

“No worries. Just a few more magazines. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Kym waited to hear Lauren’s footsteps retreat, and the door shut behind her. 

_ In. Out. Aim. Fire. _

Today, Kym was going to do everything in her power to be as Kym-like as possible. She arrived precisely on time (having avoided being early since the  _ incident _ ), and strode into the office with what she knew was a headache-inducing cry of “ _ GOOD MORNING! _ ”

Lila smiled up at her timidly. “Do you think I could have those papers back? The ones you picked up yesterday?” 

“Ooooh, yeah. I’ll get those for you.” Kym walked over to her desk, where a mug of still-hot coffee sat. She looked over at Lauren, eyebrows raised. Lauren nodded and Kym smiled at her. What a friend. 

Kym sat and slid open the drawer that she had shoved the file into the day before. She pulled it out, and was about to run it over to Lila, when she saw her name on one of the pages, sticking out slightly. Glancing around to make sure no one was watching, she tucked the folder under her desk and slid that paper out. 

_ Ah.  _ It was the most recent set of psych evaluations, filled out only the week prior. Unable to help herself, Kym peeked down at the transcription beneath her own.

**Ardhalis Police Department**

**Officer Psychological Evaluation**

**Lt. William Hawkes**

Of course Kym didn’t look at it. 

Except that she did, and she didn’t even bother pretending to herself that it was justified. Pure curiosity fed her actions, regardless of how much trouble she knew she would be in if it came out that she had read a coworkers psych eval. 

Lt. Hawkes: I haven’t been sleeping well. There’s no reason. I don’t stay out late, and I do a full day’s work. I should be falling asleep easily, but I can’t. 

[Is it negatively affecting your job performance?]

Lt. Hawkes: No. No, sir. It won’t be an issue on the job. It’s not so much sleep loss that I can’t function, just enough. I’m perfectly capable of doing my duty.

[Are there any situations you’re placed in or coworkers around you that you think may have caused this?]

Lt. Hawkes: Coworkers? No. We get along. Well enough, anyway. There’s always the chance that Randall will snap and come at us with a cafeteria knife, but it hasn’t happened yet. 

[... And situations?]

Lt. Hawkes: There… there was Harvey’s murder. I think that left a lot of us a bit unsettled. It wouldn’t be affecting my sleep though… Don’t worry about it. It’s not causing any problems. I’ll deal with it.

Kym looked across the room at Will. It looked like it  _ was _ causing problems. The bags under his eyes were worse than they had been the day before and he looked generally miserable. Kym slipped all of the papers back inside the folder and carried it over to Lila.

“Sorry that took so long. I forgot which drawer I tossed it in.”

“Thank you, Sergeant. This is an important file; I wouldn’t want to lose it.”

Kym hummed. “I think you should keep a stack of unimportant files right here—” she tapped the edge of the desk, “—just in case that happens again.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

Kym headed back to her desk, trying to ignore the unsettling but not unfamiliar feeling of Lukas’ glare fixed on the back of her head. Halfway to her destination, she paused, then turned on her heel and left the room. She listened for a moment, but continued on her way when she heard no protests. 

The cafeteria was empty. It made sense—most people already had their coffee, and it was far too early for a lunch break. Singing a slightly bawdy drinking song under her breath, she rooted around the cabinets for a fresh mug and a box of tea. The mug wasn’t hard to find. There were plenty for everyone in the office, the only reason anyone ever raised a fuss was that they were too lazy to grab fresh ones. 

Kym filled and turned on the kettle, grabbing a bottle of cream from the ice box and a jar of honey from the stash of ingredients hidden away by those who preferred tea to coffee. Fortunately, the tea she had found was earl grey, which was perfect for her purposes. 

She had a vague memory—the childhood sort, which has no distinct setting, just a feeling and a hazy warmth—of someone making her a mug of earl grey, softened by cream and sweetened with honey. It was a comforting brew, but not so sleep-inducing that it couldn’t be consumed in the middle of the day, if she remembered correctly. 

Still singing to herself, Kym brewed the tea, set aside the bag, and poured in a few teaspoons of cream and half of honey.  _ Perfect. _

She swished the mug around as she walked back to the office, trying to ensure that the honey wouldn’t condense at the bottom. A few heads turned as she stepped through the door, but the interest dwindled quickly, and she was left in peace to approach Will’s desk and place the tea before him. 

He sniffed the steam. “That’s not coffee.”

“Astute observation, Lieutenant. You should be promoted to detective.” Kym turned away and went to her desk. 

She watched Will as he squinted at the cup, lifting it up and inspecting the bottom and all the sides. He sniffed the liquid again, more suspiciously, and took a small sip. 

Kym knew that Will probably didn’t intend for her to see the small smile that danced around the corners of his mouth, or the way he closed his eyes as he took another, longer sip, but see it she did, and it filled her with an inexplicable warmth, as though she were the one drinking tea. Satisfied, and feeling slightly as though she had made up for the previous day, Kym settled back in to finish her work. 

As the day drew to a close and people began to file out of the office, Kym lingered, determined to stay and speak to Will. At points throughout the day, she had felt his eyes on her and had determined not to look at him at all, lest she fall prey to the overpowering and inevitable urge to annoy him. When, at last, everyone else had filtered out, Kym set down her pen. After her tardiness the day before, there had been plenty of work to use as an excuse to stay behind, and she had almost made it to the bottom of the pile. She would be able to finish the next day. 

“Hey, Will.” She looked up. “Can we—oh.”

William was slouched over his desk, his face turned away from her, head resting in the crook of his elbow. His hair had fallen all around and stuck out from his head, more inclined to yield to gravity than to whatever product he used that always made him look so good. Kym stood, intending to wake him, but as she rounded the edge of her desk, it seemed like such a cold thing to do. He was obviously exhausted and she knew from his psych eval that it had been an issue for a while. 

She leaned back against her desk, just watching him. The office lights had been dimmed, but the remains of the sunset, visible through the window, still cast some light over him, painting him in shades of gold and lavender. Unbidden, the thought that she could watch this scene forever and be happy crossed Kym’s mind. 

She promptly banished it, shaking her head to drive away any remains of such notions. Nevertheless, if Will was going to act strange and blame it on some made-up rules that absolutely were not included in the  _ Ardhalis Police Officer’s Guidelines and Duties Handbook _ , Kym could do the same. She tugged her jacket off and approached Will quietly, laying the garment over his shoulders, as he had done for her. 

It was nearly comical how small it seemed, stretched out over his back and arms. His uniform had absolutely dwarfed her, making an excellent blanket, but hers couldn’t be doing much to help. Ah, well. It was the principle of the matter. 

Kym retreated back to her desk, deciding that she may as well finish her stack of papers for good, before it somehow septupled the next day. Slowly, she scrawled out signatures, filled reports, corrected accounts, and marked cases complete. It was dreary, and she couldn’t decide whether it was made bearable or more infuriating by the radiant  _ presence _ across the room from her. It must have been the former, because every time she steeled herself to wake Will, she looked up at him and the wave of emotion that crashed over her stopped her in her tracks. 

When she finally signed the last paper and set it aside to be filed, Kym could have cried with relief. That was more work than usual, and she wasn’t used to working without people to harass. She looked up at the clock in the corner, but her vision was blurry with fatigue. She tried squinting, but that only made it worse. Well… she could rest her eyes for a bit. Will wasn’t going to stir anytime soon, and it wasn’t like she was going to fall asleep again.

“Ladell. Ladell.  _ Kym. _ ” 

Kym jolted upright.  _ Oh, not again _ . 

“Is this desk more comfortable than your bed, Ladell? Should Lauren and I invest in getting you a new pillow for your birthday?” 

“You say that as if you didn’t spend the last few hours of the day catnapping, Willame,” Kym grumbled. She stretched as she stood, intentionally smacking Will across the head. He didn’t seem terribly impressed, but he didn’t complain either. Something was definitely wrong with him. 

He held her jacket out to her. “Thank you. You didn’t have to—”

“Oh please, Lieutenant. I was just doing my duty.” 

He snorted. “Let’s get going, Ladell. We should sleep, unless you want tomorrow to be a repeat of today.”

“I wouldn’t mind.” Kym spoke before she thought about the words, and immediately regretted it. “I mean—”

But Will was already laughing as he guided her through the door and down the hall. “I’m sure you wouldn’t. What kinds of trouble did you get into without me there to babysit you?”

“Hey! Your mistrust wounds me, sir.” 

Will smiled at her, and Kym avoided looking at him. His hair was still messy and her fingers were just  _ itching _ . 

“Thank you for the tea, by the way. It was a nice break from the coffee, and it was comforting, even if it might have put me to sleep.” He paused, holding the door open for her. “Ladell, did you drug me to get free reign of the office?”

Kym scoffed. “Did you notice how spotless and free of paperwork my desk was? I was a model Sergeant today. The precinct simply would not be functional without me.”

He furrowed his brows. “Then what do you call it  _ with _ you?” 

“Exciting.” 

They turned down the street and kept walking, their shoulders occasionally bumping together. For a while, a silence stretched between them. Kym wished she could pinpoint whether it was comfortable or awkward, but the only word she could think of to describe it was… anticipatory. She hated anticipation.

“So, are you okay? It’s not like me to fall asleep at work, but it’s absolutely unheard of for you.”

Will deflated, visibly. “I… yes, I’m okay. Thank you.”

Kym glared at him. “ _ Honestly _ , William.”

He stopped, and after a few steps, Kym stopped as well, not wanting to leave him behind. Will closed the distance and put his hands on her shoulders. He did so cautiously, likely thinking about what happened the last few times he startled her. This time, however, Kym couldn’t move. 

She quite liked the way that the moon shone on his hair, and how his eyes matched the night sky behind him. She didn’t mind his proximity, or the weight of his hands on her shoulders either. 

“Kym.” His voice interrupted her thoughts. “You are my friend. If there is anything seriously wrong, or even concerning enough that you should know about it, I promise I’ll let you know. Okay?” Had his smiles always been so  _ warm? _

She nodded.

“Good.” 

Kym waited for him to remove his hands, but he lingered. Several seconds passed, and he still didn’t move. “Wi—”

Before she could finish the word, Will’s hands slid across her back and she was pulled against his chest, her cheek pressed into his shoulder. Kym wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing herself tighter against him, trying to memorize the sensation of being in his arms, which was both familiar and so  _ new _ . 

Her thoughts raced about faster than normal, set alight by the pressure of his hands and the scent that surrounded her with tea, and ink, and soap, and  _ Will _ . Kym considered herself an expert on “too much,” but this really blasted her scale out of the water. This was what “too much” felt like, in all of the best ways. 

He released her and stepped back, clearing his throat. “Would you—would you like me to walk you the rest of the way home?”

Kym shook her head. “Nope! No. No worries. I can make my way home from here with no troubles! And, like you said, we should sleep, so I… I should start way-making, shouldn’t I?” She started walking backwards, gesturing towards her street. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Will!” She turned and ran. 

_ What was that? What. Was. That?  _

Kym paced back and forth across her bedroom floor, trying to rationalize Will’s actions, or at least figure out what triggered them. She sorted through every single memory she had with him, trying to find when these feelings started, and if there was an event or  _ anything _ that would clue her in to what just  _ happened _ . 

How many nightmares had she had — flashing back to that day, to finding Harvey’s body, to stumbling back and crashing into Will’s arms, to his hands closing over her waist and around her shoulder, to the way he tucked her into his chest … He was so  _ protective _ about it. And he had run after her, checked in with her, and watched over her. 

_ Doing his duty. _ Kym scoffed.  _ Doing his  _ duty? 

She knew better. She had looked through the  _ APOGaDH _ and had found nothing about comforting fellow officers, besides the recommendation for grief counseling, which Will had tried,  _ after _ already going above and beyond. So, if his definition of duty did not come from the  _ Handbook _ , where did he get it? There wouldn’t be any way to experiment, seeing as creating homicide scenes to stumble upon was generally frowned upon. But there must be some way to recreate the situation for purely scientific purposes that had absolutely nothing to do with the way that they seemed to fit together perfectly. And what cologne did he use? Because it smelled really—

Kym paused. That wasn’t the right train of thought, was it? Somewhere, she had jumped tracks. She sighed. The last few nights of sleeplessness certainly hadn’t done her mental capabilities any favors. 

As she climbed into bed, only one conclusion was certain. She hadn’t really minded falling into his arms that day, or today, and she wouldn’t ever mind. In fact, she might look forward to it. 

She spent the rest of the night tossing, turning, and trying to suffocate herself with pillows because, every time she closed her eyes, she saw the sunset lighting up his hair, and his eyes, matching the evening sky, and the look on his face, right before he embraced her. 

Kym didn’t sleep much. 

Will nearly crashes into Kym as she rounds the corner into the office. He stepped to the side to let her through, which wouldn’t have been a problem, except that she stepped in the same direction. He dodged to the other side, but she had already moved as well. The horribly awkward dance continued until Will finally gave up. 

“Ladell, just…” He planted his hands on Kym’s shoulders —which absolutely did not make her heart race—and physically moved her into the office. “There you go.” He turned and trudged down the hall. 

“Kym, are you okay?” Lila looked concerned, her default-friendly eyes sparkling at Kym through her spectacles. 

“Uhh, yes? Is something wrong with Will… I mean, Willame?” 

Lila sighed. “He’s been so tired so many days in a row. I just sent him off to the infirmary to talk to the doctor. I think he might be overworking himself.”

Lukas, who was leaning against Lila’s desk, snorted. “I didn’t realize that anyone in this precinct actually does any work.” He paused. “Except you, Desroses.”

“Oh! Thank you.” 

Kym squinted at the pair, trying to figure out what was different about their interactions.  _ Huh _ . None of her concern. 

Kym stopped by Lauren’s on the way to her desk. She looked as sleep-deprived as Kym felt, but it had been so long since Lauren had taken proper care of herself that Kym just wanted to make sure she wasn’t getting worse. 

Once sitting in her own spot, Kym proceeded to slack off. She shuffled a stack of papers, reshuffled it, then set it aside. She poked through all of the drawers in her desk, turning up nothing more interesting than a few balls of lint and a pastry that she must have hidden away as a treat a few months earlier and forgotten about. She wondered if she should just bite the bullet and eat it to see what would happen, but there were witnesses. She shoved it back in the drawer. It would make a fun science experiment. 

Kym rooted around the papers on the desktop until she found one that seemed especially important, but not irreplaceable. She folded it into an airplane and sent it off to Will’s desk. It would be waiting for him upon his return. Satisfied, she shuffled the stack of files one more time, and got to work. 

Just as she got through the first folder, Will trudged back into the room, sliding into his seat. He picked up the airplane. “Ladell… why…?”

Kym opened her mouth to answer, but Lila interrupted before she could retort. “How are you doing, Lieutenant?”

Will sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. “The doctor recommended that I take a few days of leave and try to relax, but I don’t see how that will fix anything. There’s no reason for me to be having these issues.”

Lila hummed to herself, taking a sip of coffee. “You know, there’s that old wives tale. That one that says that when you can’t sleep, it’s because someone is thinking about you.” With her mug still raised, she flicked her gaze over to Kym, making eye contact. “I wonder if there’s any truth to it.”

Will looked up at Lila, and it seemed like he was actually considering it. Then he laughed and shook his head. “Nah, that can’t be.” 

He turned and flung Kym’s paper airplane back to her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed APOGaDH! I had a wonderful time writing it. You may recognize it, if you're from Discord, as I originally posted it there. Thank you for reading and have a lovely day!


End file.
